poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Deceptitrains capture our heroes/Field battle
This is where the Deceptitrains capture our heroes and where Thomas' death goes in Revenge of The Ultratron. bus is now miles away from the hotel Zeb: Okay, could someone please explain what the kriff was that thing?! Blythe: That thing you just saw back there is.. Blitzer: Chinook! Blythe: No, not a Chinook. it is a an advanced... Blitzer: No, I mean a Chinook Helicopter! Dead ahead! Everyone: Whoa! Terminator stops the bus, then a huge claw grabs the roof Dile: in translation "Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Eddy: What the heck is goin' on?! Dusty: LOOK OUT!! van then hits the bus as it's lifted, and Nyx is left dangling dangerously out the hole smashed by the T-1000 Nyx: WHOA!! Twilight: NYX!! bus is then lifted up off the ground Nyx: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! AAAH!! ''' Pinkie: '''HELP!! Nyx: Get me back in! Get me back in! I can't hang on forever! hoof starts slipping Twilight: No, NYX!! Nyx: her grip AAH! grabs her Brian: to the back of the bus and grabs Nyx by her tail before she falls NYX!! '''he starts slipping Stewie: Brian's feet Blythe: Stewie's feet Ezra Brdiger: (grabs Blythe's belt) Sabine Wren: (grabs Ezra's belt as Zeb hangs on her own) Twilgiht: '''HELP!! HELP!! Ed: We're bein' abducted by aliens! Clam: Aliens! they pull Nyx back in Chinook copter takes them to an old ship yard Tigger: Where's it taking us?! Rabbit: An old ship yard! Piglet: Oh de-d-d-dear! chopper drops them Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the bus is caught by something, (or someone is more appropriate) Peter: What happened?! Brian: We've been caught by something! Blitzer: out the window Not something, someone! then the being gently sets the bus on the ground Scootaloo: Okay, now what? laser then cuts the bus in half Human Applejack: WHAT IN TARNATION?! appears Track-Arachnis: Fleshlings. Patrick: something M-M-M-M-M-M. Spongebob: What is it, Patrick? Patrick: M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M! M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M! Spongebob & Patrick: M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M! M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M! MEGATRAIN!!! AAAAAH!!! Ezra Bridger: WHAT?! Sabine Wren: What the?! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! Eddy: Yeah, I now for a fact we saw you die in the previous Trainbots adventure! Megatrain: Well, you can't keep a Deceptitrain leader down that easy, you know. Kanan Jarrus: Well, besides that, your body's now even bigger and bulkier than it was previously! Gallus: No kidding! And look at the size of his Fusion shotgun cannon! It's almost as big as Edward's own! Megatrain: I'm glad you noticed. Now, onto business. Bring the foal to me. (2 Changlings then walk in and nudge Nyx forward as Twilight then goes to make a move when 2 Constructitrains grab her and the others] Rarity: Unhand me this instant, you ruffians! Constructitrain: Silence! (tugs Rarity's hair, making her yelp in pain) You may only speak when spoken to! Megatrain: Closer, that's a good girl. Nyx: What do you want from me?! I don't want be turned into a Sith again! Megatrain: Shut up! Nyx with his hand, sending her flying off the stairway Nyx: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! Twilight: Nyx! Nyx: on a table Ah.. Ah.. Megatrain: her Oh, how I could easily rip your flesh. I'm gonna kill you, slowly, and painfully. Evil Jimmy: Hey, doc. Jimmy: Leaping Laptons! It's my evil clone! Evil Jimmy: Long time, no see. Goddard, examine this young filly. But very carefully, we don't wanna harm any info she has. Evil Goddard: barks Goddard then goes up to the table and exams Nyx Evil Goddard: out a tiny drone and it goes into her ear Nyx: Uh, that is so gross! drone comes out the symbols are projected out through Nyx's horn Megatrain: Ah, there they are. Nyx: The symbols I've been seeing in my head. Megatrain: These symbols lead to the source. Evil Goddard: "We need her brain" Nyx: Brain? What is he talking about?! Megatrain: There's something is your mind. Something we need. Nyx: Really? Princess Chaos: Yes. We must remove it! Skyla: It's Chaos! Nyx: I know you're angry, right. Princess Chaos: out her dagger Normally I'd do this with hearts, but this is the only time, I may ever do a brain! Nyx: NO! WAIT! Thomas and the engines came in Thomas: Get them all! Nyx: up and runs, then the Terminator grabs her Mike: Go, go, go! Sully: Come on! Thomas: up and fires at Megatrain then he takes out one of his shotguns and fires a big shot on his chest Megatrain: out a window Thomas: Nyx! transforms, then the Terminator and Nyx hop on Mike: Go, go, go! then races away from the ship yard and then starts driving into a feild Nyx: He's coming! Megatrain: and tackles Thomas Thomas: Hide, Nyx! 2 tumble over and begin to battle Thomas: WEAK!! a boulder at Megatrain Puny! Waste of metal! his energy sword Scrapyard, junk! Megatrain: Deceptitrains! and 2 more Deceptitrains arrive Track-Archins: Come here, foal! Terminator: Go! run while Track is chasing them, then Megatrain chases them Thomas: on Megatrain Leave my adopted daughter alone! then hurls Megatrain to the ground, then picks up Track-Archins and kicks her face Megatrain: There's another energon, hidden on this planet! The foal can lead us to it. Megatrain kicks Thomas in the face Nyx: DAD!!! Track-Archins: him, then fires several shots at Thomas Megatrain: his fusion shotgun, sending Thomas flying back a few feet Thomas: groans Megatrain: Is the future of our race not worth a single foal life? Nyx: Come on! Get up! Thomas: You'll never stop at one! I'll take you all at one! battles all the Deceptitirains with all his might. He then stabs Megatrain in the leg and then his back, then punches him in the face. He then tears off Track-Archins' arm then he draws hook swords and drives them in one of the Deceptitrains' heads, and rips in half Thomas: Scrap tins. Nyx, where are you?! Nyx: WATCH OUT!!! then stabs Thomas Thomas: AAAH!! NO!! Nyx: DAD!!! Megatrain: You are so weak! his fusion shotgun Thomas: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Nyx: Dad? then pulls his sword out, and Thomas falls to the ground Ultratron: The last Train-Prime is dead. Nyx: Dad! Thomas: alive Nyx, get out of here while you can. the Terminator Protect my daughter, keep her and Twilight safe for me. Terminator: Affirmative. Thomas: Nyx, I love you. then closes his eyes, and passes away "Gandald Falls - from The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring" plays Nyx: 'NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! 'echos Terminator: Come on! up Nyx echos Nyx: No! echos Terminator races away with the Deceptitrains on their tail the others came up Piston Spark: Trainbots, attack! Shining Armor: Come on! Get in! Terminator runs up and he and Nyx get into Percy's cab as the song continues, and it was quiet but all that is hearing is the song Percy: away as the song continues of our heroes race away as the Deceptitrains flee Nyx: back continues, as Rosie then senses Thomas' death through the force as a tear streams down her face, while the Force Sensitives of the team also sense it, as in Equinelantis, King Solar Flare drops his teacup of coffee as he puts a hoof to his chest, and senses the pain of the team and Thomas' death, as we come to a Wonderbolts Chopper Spitfire: (into headset) Spitfire. (then it goes to mute mode as Spitfire takes on a face of shock before looking down in sorrow) Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Battle scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles